$g(x) = 4x+5-4(h(x))$ $h(n) = -2n^{2}-7n$ $f(n) = 7n^{2}+2n-4(h(n))$ $ g(h(0)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(0) = -2(0^{2})+(-7)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$ Now we know that $h(0) = 0$ . Let's solve for $g(h(0))$ , which is $g(0)$ $g(0) = (4)(0)+5-4(h(0))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(0)$ $h(0) = -2(0^{2})+(-7)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$ That means $g(0) = (4)(0)+5+(-4)(0)$ $g(0) = 5$